1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory locking means in an exposure control circuit in a photographic camera, and more particularly to a means for locking a memory in an exposure control circuit for a predetermined period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional photographic cameras provided with memory locking means, the memory is locked immediately after a locking switch is turned on and the locked memory is not extinguished until the switch is turned off. Therefore, it sometimes happens that the photographer inadvertently forgets extinguishing the locked memory for the previous exposure and the exposure is controlled based on the old memorized information. The photographer must, therefore, be careful to extinguish the memory for the previous exposure by turning off the locking switch.